


They're to remind you I love you

by kloffee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloffee/pseuds/kloffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt and Blaine break up, they pretend to be a couple at Rachel and Finn's christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're to remind you I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a load of fics I read when I went through a phase of post break up fics!  
> Hope you enjoy this :))  
> P.S It hasn't been checked so if there's any grammatical/spelling mistakes that my fault sorry!

_“Seriously Blaine, I’m fed up of this.”_

_“Fed up with what?”_

_“Don’t you dare act dumb. You know. All we’ve done for ages is fight. Every conversation we have turns into an argument! And that’s when we do talk. Half the time you aren’t even home and when you are you’re too busy working to pay any attention to me!”_

_“Kurt, I have to work! It’s not exactly my fault that the stupid rent cost so much and that we need the money.”_

_“That doesn’t excuse the fact that you’ve neglected me for weeks now!”_

_“I’m busy for god’s sake,”_

_“No, Blaine. You’re ignoring me!”_

_“Well, what do you want me to do?”_

_“I, I don’t know. But I can’t take any of more of this!”_

_“Well, what are you suggesting?”_

_“Why do I have to be the one to suggest everything? You’re so passive even in a bloody argument.”_

_“Well you clearly mean something by all of this!”_

_“Blaine, I think we should break up. I can’t do this anymore.”_

_“So you want to give up?”_

_“I’ve tried for weeks Blaine!”_

_“Again, it’s not my fault that I’ve been busy! But, no, you know what? You want to break up. Fine. Do whatever the hell you want.”_

\----------

Kurt pulled at his blazer nervously as he waited in the car. He was too nervous for a Christmas party. He’d received the invitation to the ‘Hudson Christmas Cracker!’ party a month ago. He was expecting extravagance and excellence from his good friends Rachel and Finn, so he knew he had to present himself to be just as extravagant and excellent. He had his hair perfectly styled; his outfit perfectly planned. He knew the hosts well, one was his best friend and old roommate, the other was his brother. Many of his friends were going, so he had no need to be worried about being stood alone in a corner looking like a lost puppy.

“I, I’m sorry I’m late. I almost forgot the present.”

Kurt craned his head to the side to look at the man jumping into the car. He was well cleaned and had a very complimentary outfit on. Kurt forced a sweet smile at him, but he knew it looked fake.

“It’s okay.”

He started up the car and began driving the half hour journey to the party. The two of them sat in silence, the tension lying thick in the air. Kurt considered turning the radio on, only just realising it had been turned off his whole journey.

“So, um, how do we do this? We act like a couple, present ourselves as a couple, but um, how?”

Kurt noticed the other man had turned to face him slightly with a look of apprehension plastered on his face.

“Just, be, us, I guess?” Kurt responded without looking the man in his eyes. He knew what ‘us’ meant to them both. And it meant too much to fake it.

“Kurt, I could just not go and you say can say I’m sick? It’ll be easier that way.”

“Blaine,” Kurt still didn’t look him in the eyes, but he made sure his voice sounded more sincere, “I’m sorry about this but you know everyone’s expecting us. They’ll all be disappointed if you don’t come and you shouldn’t miss out on this party because of our situation. It won’t be that hard. Just, act.”

Blaine shuffled in his seat, leaning his head against the cold window. It was the first time he’d heard his name spoken by Kurt for a while, and it pierced through his heart and left an empty feeling in his stomach that nothing would fill. He was angry and mad about their break up, but he was guilty. He knew he’d been off for the last few weeks, but he couldn’t help it. He should’ve fought for Kurt, instead of packing a bag and storming out.

He sighed as he curled into himself, playing with the ribbon on the small present they’d bought for Rachel and Finn as a couple. Tonight was going to be hard and awkward and awful. He suspected this was the last time he’d see Kurt, and that broke his heart even more.

\----------

They approached the impressive house. They could already hear festive music playing and people chatting. Kurt knocked on the door and Blaine stood behind him staring down at his feet.

“KURT! BLAINE! Come in, come in!” Rachel opened the door and immediately threw her arms around Kurt, almost knocking him backwards. She wore a tasteful burgundy dress, and her hair was curled down her back.

“Hey Rach, you look lovely!” Kurt cooed back at her as she disentangled herself from him, allowing him to step into the warmth of the house.

“You too! Blaine!” Blaine smiled at Rachel as she now launched herself onto him. When she pulled away he handed over the box, watching Rachel’s expression as she gushed all the polite ‘you shouldn’t have’s’ that were appropriate.

“Okay boys, everyone’s here! Some of our friends are just _dying_ to meet you two! I’ll see you a bit later, I have to socialise!” She walked off waving at them both, quickly joining in another conversation further down the hallway.

“So, I guess we go to the dining room?”

\-------------

Kurt and Blaine had reconciled with their old friends, made polite conversation with strangers and acted in the general party guest manner. It hadn’t been as big as Kurt had expected, most of the guests were close friends to the hosts. Rachel approached with a tired looking Finn and a few more guests in tow.

“Kurt, Blaine, this is Tanya, George, Kyle and Emma,” Rachel gestured to each in turn, “and everyone, this is Kurt and Blaine.”

They shook hands with each other, making small talk about how ‘famous’ they were at Rachel’s work. Kurt and Blaine had been trying to avoid talking about them for the most part, but the inevitable had arrived and now Blaine’s heart was straining and Kurt’s head was aching. The time they’d spent alone was spent in silence, with shy glances from both boys.

“So,” Kyle spoke up, “We know you two are the golden couple!” Kurt laughed slightly as he saw Rachel’s eyes widen in jealousy. “But, c’mon, you’ve got to let us know, how’d you do it?”

“Do what exactly?” Kurt asked politely. Blaine noticed how Kurt’s body tensed and how strangled his voice seemed. He put a hand on the small of Kurt’s back, hoping it would be accepted as a calming gesture. He was relieved as he felt Kurt relax and lean into his gesture.

“How you’re such a perfect couple, obviously!” The bubbly Tanya spoke up. She had tight, orange ringlets and bright blue eyes. She was loud and slightly obnoxious, but Blaine figured she meant well.

“Urm, well, we…”Kurt trailed off and Blaine could hear the pain in his voice. They had both known this night was going to be hard. They had unresolved feelings and words they left unsaid, yet they had to act as though everything was fine.

“We aren’t perfect.” Blaine chipped in, helping out Kurt who was breathing sharply. “We argue over a lot of things, we don’t listen to each other all the time, we are nowhere near perfect.” Blaine continued, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist and leaning into him, “But we recognise that, and we work to better ourselves for one another because we love each other.” Everyone smiled around them as Blaine stared at the side of Kurt’s blushing face. He removed his arm from Kurt’s waist and Kurt instantly missed it.

“Okay, okay, well, what are the things you need to work on?” Tanya asked again, possibly being too inquisitive now Kurt thought.

“Oh, oh…” Blaine looked down at his feet, faking a laugh.

“Come on, you leave the toilet seat up? Forget to take messages?” George teased and everyone else laughed.

“Ah, well, I mean Kurt is always leaving clothes around. I’ll wake up and trip over these mini mountains of clothes left on the floor,”

“And Blaine is always leaving unclean coffee mugs everywhere,”

“Don’t forget your obsession with the need for a coffee everywhere we go,”

“Or your desperation to always buy a bowtie from every shop,”

Kurt and Blaine both realised that now they were letting their anger out. Neither of these things really annoyed the other, they were being picky. They were still frustrated and they were mad and wanted to yell and scream at each other but they couldn’t, they couldn’t even talk to one another.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with bowties.” Blaine spoke defensively, standing upright and facing Kurt.

“You don’t need 50 pairs Blaine. Your work doesn’t even allow them!” Kurt had turned to face Blaine now too, staring down at the shorter man.

“Well at least I put them away!”

“Barely. And maybe if we had more space I could put my clothes away!”

“Oh, Blaine is always vandalising the house as well. I don’t think there’s one piece of furniture without a smiley face or a love heart on it. It leaves marks on the mirrors and he draws them everywhere with sharpies! It takes away from the class of the apartment, makes it look tacky.” Kurt spat, deliberately to hurt Blaine and Blaine knew. Everyone else laughed politely, seeming to have realised that they’d crossed a boundary and caused an argument.

“Okay, well, you guys need to meet the other New Directions! Urm, they’re- Oh! Tina!” Rachel ushered her friends away, and Finn shot Kurt a questioning look before following.

Blaine just stared at Kurt, his eyes full of pain. He looked wounded, and Kurt knew he’d gone too far. The truth was he loved those drawings. They never failed to bring a smile to his face. They were special and personal and no one knew about them. If anyone asked they were brushed off. It was one of the little ways Blaine could remind Kurt he loved him.

Blaine turned around and walked down a corridor as Kurt stood alone thinking about the depth of his words.

\------

After 20 minutes Kurt decided he needed to find Blaine; he’d been missing for the whole time and he felt guilty. He went down the hallway and up the stairs, knowing his way around the house well. He followed the next hallway, looking at the photos of Rachel and Finn hung up and the memorabilia on shelves. He noticed a photo album that he used to love looking through. It was photos from their days in McKinley and in Glee Club. He browsed through the various photos; some of the whole club in rehearsal, ones from competitions, and some of their friends being the adorable dorks they still are. He remembered how amazing his last year had been. Being at school surrounded by amazing friends and the best boyfriend he could ask for. He would never admit it but he missed those days despite loving his new life. Reminiscing about his senior year reminded him of how amazing his life with Blaine he’d been. All the times he’d smiled and laughed and cried and felt on top of the world. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to give that up, he didn’t want to give Blaine up at all.

Kurt put the album back, turning left and going into the guest room.

He knocked tenderly before walking in. He saw a scruff of black gelled hair peeking over the top of the bed. Blaine was sat on the floor, curled up into a ball. He would sit in this position whenever he felt lonely or afraid; something Kurt had been combatting for years.

Kurt sat on the bed, crossing his legs behind Blaine’s head.

“Wh-Why did you say that?” Blaine asked tenderly, keeping his head facing forwards and staring at the wall.

“I didn’t mean it. I was angry and, I just got carried away.”

“I always did that so that you’d be reminded I loved you. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it.”

“No, no, Blaine. I did like it, I- I loved it. I’m sorry, I just, I wanted to hurt you like I’d been hurting those last few weeks.”

“I’m sorry about those few weeks. I should have treated you better, I know it. I just, I felt so detached. Not just from you, but from everything. I shouldn’t have ignored you, you were right, you did deserve better. I’m sorry,” Blaine stammered out his apology, dropping his head.

“It’s okay. I mean, you should have talked to me. We always tell each other what’s going on, I think what was worst was that you shut me out.”

Blaine sighed in defeat, tonight had been tiring on him and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep. It was so horrible sitting so close to the man he loved and not being able to have him hold him until he felt okay again.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Blaine got up to leave, feeling Kurt’s eyes boring into him. “I got you this for Christmas before we broke up; I still want you to have it.”

“Blaine, you don’t need to.”

“Just take it.” Blaine handed a small box over to Kurt; it was wrapped neatly and delicately in golden tissue paper.

“Thank you.” Kurt smiled genuinely at Blaine, trying to get the others eye contact but Blaine refused him. He just nodded and walked out the room, leaving Kurt alone on the bed with the present in his hand.

He un-wrapped it tenderly, revealing a small black box. Inside was a slim blue tie with embroidered red hearts. Kurt turned it over, examining it with tears brimming in his eyes. He noticed something at the base of the tie on the back, a larger red heart made out of a red lace, with a ‘K + B’ stitched into the middle of it.

Kurt held it in his hands, letting a tear roll down his cheek. He was worried he’d possibly let the love of his life walk out the door again, and he couldn’t cope with that.

\---------

“Kurt! You have to come see the play!” Rachel demanded, gripping Kurt’s hand and staring into his eyes.

“I’d love to Rach!”

“Also, save me and Finn front row seats for the premiere of your play!” Rachel turned to the other people in the group, “Kurt wrote and directed his first play and it’s being premiered in a month!” Everyone around him congratulated him and he smiled and nodded his appreciation, scanning the room for the one person he wanted to see.

“Ur, I’m going to go find Blaine.” Kurt walked away and circled the room. He sighed with frustration when there was no sign of him, worrying that Blaine had called a taxi home and left without even saying goodbye.

Then he found him stood in the corner wringing his hands. He looked as though he was trying to blend into the shadows, which is what Kurt suspected he wanted to do.

Kurt made his way over to Blaine, shaking as he fiddled with the tie he’d hidden in his pocket.

When Blaine noticed Kurt approaching he stood up straighter, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

“Blaine, I, thank you,” Kurt looked down, rubbing his hand against his leg, “for the tie. It’s, beautiful.” He looked up gaining the others eye contact. It felt like years since he’d looked into Blaine’s eyes, and it struck something deep in his heart that felt like _home._

“And thank you for tonight. I’m sorry to have put you through this. Blaine, we should really talk-“

“OOPSY! Sorry to interrupt boys! But, you seem to be standing underneath some mistletoe!” Kurt and Blaine looked up simultaneously as they heard the words leave Rachel’s mouth. They saw Finn dangling some mistletoe above their heads with an apologetic look on his face.

“She said you two needed a ‘make up kiss’.” Finn muttered as Kurt stared at him with a dead expression.

“Christmas tradition!” Someone who sounded familiarly like Mike Chang yelled.

Another person yelled, “Where’s the Christmas spirit?” And suddenly Kurt was staring Blaine in the eyes again, and they were both moving in.

First their hips rolled together, then their chests were pushed together and soon their lips connected and _god_ it felt right. They both forgot they were in a room surrounded by friends and strangers and soon the only thing that mattered in this universe was the two of them and how their lips moved together. Their bodies were flushed against one another, and Blaine’s hands were placed on Kurt’s hips as Kurt’s arms snaked their way around his back, bringing Blaine even closer. The kiss deepened further and Blaine thought he was practically about to melt into Kurt with the intensity. They’d had angry kisses, they’d had make-up kisses, hell they’d had angry _sex,_ but this felt completely different. This was everything he wanted and more rolled into one. The way their lips moved together, the way their bodies fit together, the way they pulled each other closer as though if they let go they’d never touch one another again; it reached a whole new level.

They were broken by Rachel’s clapping and insistence of continuing the party. Both boys stared at each other; cheeks flushed and breathing heavily, bodies still pressed together. The crowd cleared off, and Finn winked at Kurt as he went to go talk to some guests.

Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other. Kurt went to move away, worrying he’d upset Blaine, but Blaine pulled him back and pressed their lips together again. This kiss was needier; desperate for the touch they’d both be lacking for too long and now depended upon it as though it was their lifeline. They wrapped each other in forceful grabs and longing touches. Kurt’s hand now reached the nape of Blaine’s neck as Blaine’s hand intertwined at the small of Kurt’s back. They lasted like this a few minutes longer, but stopped for breath before the steamy kiss got the better of their senses.

They rested their foreheads together, smiling shyly and breathing quickly. Blaine’s eyes were shining with desire and adoration as he stared at Kurt through his eyelashes.

“So, does this mean we’re not acting anymore?” Blaine smiled wider as Kurt laughed at what he’d said. He watched Kurt nod and bite his lip. He practically fell into the elder’s arms, gripping him tightly and leaning into him. He smiled against his shoulder as he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his back, embracing him just as tightly.

“Never leave me again.” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s shoulder before pulling away.

“Never let me leave either. Never.” Blaine stared intensely into Kurt’s eyes, making sure he knew he meant it.

“No, never. We’re never leaving each other again.” Kurt smiled as Blaine grinned into the kiss they shared. It was sweet and sincere and something they both needed.

When they had calmed down and let each other go, they stood in the corner holding hands discussing the party as though a couple of minutes ago they weren’t broken up and both in despair. They just fit together, it was so _right._ They were so _right._

“You know, we do still need that talk though.” Kurt murmured sincerely as he leant into Blaine.

“I know, we’ll sort everything out. But for now, shall we dance?” Kurt grinned as Blaine led him out towards the other dancing couples, both laughing giddily as they held each other close and swayed together. 


End file.
